Complication
by Charlie Waffles
Summary: Light puts into action his plan to have L killed with the Death Note. There's just one little problem though... WARNING: Story contains joke LxLight pairing & Mpreg. Story adopted from Expendable Red Shirt. AU. (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Pregnant? Impossible, Right?

**Disclaimer: You know what that means...**

"Light-chan." L called tentatively from behind said teenager.

Light's fingers froze over the keyboard he was typing on. L was never tentative. About anything. So naturally his oh-so-rare tentative-ness was cause for alarm. Did L know Light was Kira? Was this some kind of set-up where he was going to try and get him to confess? But… L was supposed to trust him. In fact, he trusted him enough to let Light top the last time they'd slept together. He couldn't be about to arrest him, right? He couldn't know Light planned to kill him. The fact that he addressed him with the "-chan" honorific said otherwise, but still.

"Yes, L-chan?" Light responded, swiveling his chair around to face the detective. They were alone, so he didn't bother to address said detective as Ryuzaki. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, Light-kun." L said slowly. "But taking into consideration our recent victory – however short-lived – over Higuchi-Kira, I have decided that now would be an appropriate time to break the news."

Light laughed nervously. "You sound like some girl about to announce she's pregnant." he joked half-heartedly.

"… It seems Light-kun is even more intelligent than I had previously given him credit for." L observed, his eyes widening, if that were even possible.

"What?"

"You said it yourself, Light-kun – I am pregnant." L said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?" Light stuttered.

"I believe you heard me clearly, Light-kun." L said casually. "You are going to be a father. I have even taken the liberty of having a physician confirm it."

"B-but that goes against the laws of nature!" Light screamed. "You don't have, erm, girly-bits. How is it even possible for you to get pregnant?"

The detective shrugged. "I am L." he responded, because that was a totally legitimate answer for everything.

And thus, Light proceeded to rant: "Of course, the first time I ever get to top THIS HAPPENS! Does it matter at all that GUYS CAN'T GET PREGNANT? Nooooo, of course it doesn't, because I'm Light Yagami, and the world just loves to F with me, doesn't it? Doesn't it? Karma is one hell of a…" And so he continued for another five hours or so, until he collapsed from stress in the middle of a sentence about why L had to let him 'be the f-ing seme!'

_**-The Day L is Supposed to Die-**_

"Watari?" L called. "Watari?"

Then the screen went white, flashing the words "ALL DATA DELETED". Oh no… This meant… Watari…

Towards the back of the room, Light was smirking like the evil son of a shinigami he was. Watari was first, and then L's time would come. All was going perfectly according to plan. Then Light would be free to create his perfect, righteous world where justice prevailed and evildoers were punished. He would no longer have an opponent to get in his way, no one watching all his moves, no one breathing down his neck, no one waiting for him to slip up. Light waited… soon now… and waited… almost… and waiting… and… nothing.

L did… nothing.

L didn't collapse. He didn't grab his chest. He didn't even look at Light as if he knew his demise was coming at the hands of this teenager.

He explained to the other investigators the set-up he and Watari had concerning all the data. He calmed them when they started freaking out. He looked condescendingly at Matsuda when the young cop started crying. He took a bite of one of his various sweets. But he didn't die like he was supposed to.

L sent the others out to check and see if Watari really had passed then walked gracefully over to his boyfriend. "Are you okay, Light-kun?" he asked.

Light was standing there stupidly with his mouth hanging open, gaping like a fish. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he assured the detective, snapping out of his unthinking haze. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling great remorse at the passing of my friend, Watari, thanks for worrying." L replied. "But physically I am in good health. Why?"

"You… you sure you aren't feeling a little pain in your chest?" Light asked, dumbfounded. "Maybe like you're about to, say, have a heart attack?"

"I think I know why you are asking me about my health, Light-kun."

Light's stomach dropped down to his feet. "Y-you do?"

"Yes. Light-kun is worried because I am now carrying his child." L guessed. "I assure you, my health is not yet at risk, especially not this early in the pregnancy. I am feeling a touch of nausea, but I have studied intensely on the subject and have found that it is a normal symptom – well, if anything can be considered 'normal' for a pregnant man…" he continued, but Light had tuned him out by now.

The Death Note was rendered useless on people under 780 days old. L was pregnant. If he died, the baby would die with him. Therefore, he could not be killed until he had delivered the child. That meant nine more months….

With a pregnant, and therefore even more annoying than usual, L…

Light may as well give up the Death Note now, because he sure as hell was going to be too exhausted for the next nine months to even think about becoming the god of the new world.

"Why don't you just hurry up and die!" the teen yelled. And at this time, Light broke down and sobbed. He held onto his stomach. He felt sick…

L patted him on the back and shook his head. "Sometimes, Light-chan, I wonder which one of us is the pregnant one."

**Author's Note:**

**Wowsers. I'm surprised I'm actually going to be writing a LxLight story. I never thought the day would come. And this is also a Mpreg story too. I never thought I'd write one of those stories either… This'll be fun.**

**For those of you that are reading this, I have been allowed to adopt this story from Mrs. L Lawliet 162.**

**If you see what she's written and what I have for the first chapter, you'll see a few differences because I did a bit of editing to it. Overall though this chapter was written by her; not me. The following chapters will be written by me.**

**Reviews=Love!**

**V**


	2. Not You Too!

**Disclaimer: You know what that means...**

A few days after the day L was supposed to die, Light decided to go to Misa's new apartment and pay her a visit. Since his original plans were utterly useless now that L was pregnant, he had to come up with a new plan.

When he finally reached Misa's apartment and knocked on the door, he prepared himself for what he expected would come: Misa rushing to the door, throwing it wide open, and tackling him with all of the strength her tiny body contained.

Instead, nothing happened. He heard nothing.

Annoyed, he began knocking on the door louder this time. Again though there was no response.

Light began wondering just what the hell was going on. Misa wasn't home? But when he had called her earlier, she had said that she would be "waiting for him in something nice". That meant that she should be here… right? Well, perhaps she was shopping and had lost track of time. That was always possible… but it still didn't seem right…

Light then grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and called Misa.

To his surprise, he heard Misa's cell phone ringing _inside_ her apartment. It didn't take a genius – though he was one – to figure out that something must be wrong. Misa _never_ left her cell phone at home if she was out someplace. Granted sometimes she might turn off her cell phone, but she would _never_ leave it at home.

Again Light called Misa's cell phone, and this time Misa answered, sounding very upset. "Yes, Light?"

"Um, you said it was alright for me to come over today, and I'm standing outside your apartment… Can you let me in?"

"You don't want to see me…"

"Well, actually, I do."

"But I don't look nice…"

"Misa, I don't care what you look like. Just let me in."

"But-"

"Let me in. Now. I'm getting tired of standing out here."

"Okay…"

A little while later, Misa unlocked the door to her apartment and let Light inside.

He came in, scowling because of how long he had to wait for her to let him inside. "Okay, Misa, I need you to- Misa, are you even listening to me?"

He turned around and glared at the – unusually – quiet woman.

She just stood there, silent, for a moment, and then she started crying. "I'm-I'm s-sorry, Light. G-Go on."

Light remained silent and softened his expression a bit. "Misa, are you okay?"

"It-It's just that, well, um, I'm ugly! Okay?" she said while still crying.

"Misa, what are you talking about? You're beautiful." Light responded.

Granted he found the girl to be extremely annoying, but he wasn't blind. He could tell that Misa was pretty. After all, she was a model… Plus, he wanted her to stop crying. It was starting to give him a headache.

"I'm not pretty!" She pointed to her stomach. "I'm fat!"

Light chuckled. "You're not-" He stopped speaking when he noticed that there was an ever-so-slight bulge around her stomach. Oh no. No. No. No. There was no way his luck was _that_ bad.

"Um, Misa, how have you been feeling lately? Have you been feeling nauseas or anything like that?" he asked worriedly.

Misa stopped crying now. "Huh? Well… now that you mention it… yeah. I've been a little sick for the past few days. Why?"

Crap.

"Okay, um… I know this is a little awkward, but… when was your last period?"

"A little over a month ago. I'm kinda late actually…"

Double crap.

"Did you remember to take your birth-control pills around that time we had sex?"

"Um, I think I may have forgotten… I remembered to take them a few days after though."

Triple crap.

"Misa, can I see the box of birth control pills you've been taking?"

"Oh, sure." Misa went into her bathroom and returned with the box, handing it over to Light.

Light walked over to a table and opened the box. These pills were the ones where powder was put inside and could be opened – and thus had possibly been tampered with. Light opened one of the pills, and dabbed the powder with his finger. He put the finger to his mouth and tasted the powder – which caused Misa to scrunch up her face in disgust – before scowling. Shit.

Sugar. These pills were filled with sugar.

"Misa, who gave you these pills?"

"Ryuzaki did."

Bastard. Of course. L did it. No one else they knew would ever do something so backhanded.

"For how long has Ryuzaki been the one providing you with your birth-control pills?"

"Ever since I was put under surveillance. Why?"

"These pills are filled with sugar, Misa. That's why."

"Oh."

"Yeah… I need you to come with me back to headquarters…"

"Okay…"

**-Later On That Day-**

Light stood in the room, eyes twitching.

He was _pissed_.

Not only was L – a man – pregnant, but apparently Misa was as well. Oh joy. L just had to give Misa placebos didn't he? The Great and Powerful L just had to get Misa the wrong pills. Great. Just great. Besides now being stuck with an annoying and pregnant L for nine months, he was now also stuck with an even more annoying – and now pregnant – Misa for nine months! They just had to get pregnant around the same damn time too, didn't they?

Well, now he couldn't kill either of them. Nope. He couldn't kill L or Misa now until their babies were born. And you know what? He very much liked the idea of killing them. Oh yes. Very much so. Revenge for the suffering he was sure to experience within the following months to come.

All he could think about was how much he wished to kill these two people, who were standing before him calmly. Why were they so calm? Oh, because they were pregnant with his children. Why was L – a man – so happy? Because he was pregnant with his child. Why was Misa so happy when she should be trying to kill L for being pregnant with his child as well? Because she was pregnant with his child. What was next? Hm? Was he somehow going to get everyone pregnant? Even the men?

How the hell was he even able to get L pregnant in the first place anyway? Did the Death Note cause the user to have super-sperm or something?

Well, thinking like this, yelling a bunch of obscenities beforehand, and an increase in his blood-pressure caused Light to pass out, because once again he was unable to handle the shock that he was going to be a father.

Not only was he going to be the father of L's child, but now he was also going to be the father of Misa's child.

It would appear that the world really was out to get Light Yagami.

**Author's Note:**

**Hehe. The first time Light tops with L, L ends up pregnant, and the first time Light does it with Misa, Misa ends up pregnant. Poor Light. **

**It's only going to get worse for Light though... Hehe.**

**So yeah, I decided that both L and Misa will be pregnant with Light's kids in this story. Hope no one minds. I thought it'd just be funnier.**

**Reviews=Love! Oh, and be sure to check out my other stories, please.**

**V**


	3. A Solution?

Days went by as Light tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he was going to be the father of at least two children. Now, how was he supposed to handle this? Would he kill them after they had their babies? No. That would be a bad idea. He'd have to take care of the babies then… alone… unless he just dumped them in some random alleyway… No that'd be a bad idea. Everyone would wonder where his kids had gone. So he was going to have to keep Misa and L alive until he could kill them and the babies at the same time… or perhaps he could convince them to have abortions? If he could do that, then he could kill Misa and L quite soon…

He decided to try his plan.

Light walked into the main room in at the headquarters, over to where Misa and L were looking up baby names. He cleared his throat and they both looked at him as if he was going to say something wonderful. Thankfully for Light, no one was in the room besides the trio.

Light said with false hesitance, "Um… would either of you consider having an abortion?"

Looks of shock and horror crossed the pregos' faces. "What? Why?" they both asked.

"Uh… well… we're all kind of young… and it's kind of early for us to have kids…"

L raised an eyebrow. "Light-kun. I'll have you know that I am in my mid-20s. I am certainly not too young to have children."

"Yeah!" Misa exclaimed, "And while I may only be 20, I'm rich! Everything will be fine!"

"I agree with Amane-san on this. I, too, am rich. Pregnancy and child-raising will be no problem at all."

Light slumped his shoulders and walked out of the room. How was he supposed to argue with that kind of logic? It's not like he could just say that he didn't want to be a father. They'd kill him for sure! …Right? In the very least they'd be angry will him and be unwilling to listen to his plans any time soon.

Light came to the resolution to give up on convincing Misa and L that abortion was the way to go… though he came up with something much worse. He was going to do whatever was necessary to screw the babies (or them) up as much as possible so that abortion would be the only solution.

He thought about poisoning their food, but that'd be too obvious. He never cooked a damn thing for either of them before, and the moment he starts to they get poisoned? That'd simply be too obvious.

He thought about feeding them so many calories that they'd get obscenely fat, making it unhealthy to give birth, but that plan wouldn't work. L's eating habits changed once he became pregnant. Instead of eating sweets all the time, he craved for asparagus, carrots, and squash among various other healthy foods… Not exactly the type of stuff that could make one fat… And Misa? Well, her dietary needs weren't any different than before. It appeared that she was too concerned about the weight gain… He crossed his fingers that that would lead to a miscarriage.

Light didn't bother suggesting abortion to them during this time, and instead focused on finding out how L was able to get pregnant in the first place. He wasn't a woman; he was a man. With that in mind, how was L able to get pregnant? …Wait. That's it! L was both! L was a hermaphrodite! It explained everything about the pregnancy. Still, knowing that didn't help with the idea of himself having super-sperm… Who else could be pregnant with his child? Hopefully no one else, but he couldn't be completely sure about that…

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the short chapter, but I'm really busy this year. I just wanted to update the story a bit though and move the plot along somewhat.


	4. Well, It Could Be Worse

**Disclaimer: You know what that means...**

A few weeks went by: too long for Light's sanity – the small amount he had left anyway. Now both Misa and L were nearing the end of the first trimester of their pregnancies, and he'd had to explain to his father, mother, and sister that, yeah, he'd slept with both Misa _and_ L. It was a very awkward conversation, and he had expected that they'd be very disappointed with him (or disgusted), yet his parents were so excited about the idea that they were going to be grandparents and his sister so excited about the idea of being an aunt, that the implications were overlooked entirely. To make matters worse, Misa and L were incredibly needy, as in they wanted sex all the time. He tried to escape the situation by saying he didn't want to have them get pregnant with another child, but that didn't solve anything. Both Misa and L had no problem with the idea of having more than one child with him, plus, as L explained to both him and Misa, they couldn't just get pregnant again at the moment as both L and Misa were already pregnant.

Afraid that he could have possibly gotten more people pregnant (since he slept around quite a bit), Light went to see Takada at her home. When she answered the door, he saw that… she was pregnant. Or she'd gained weight. But based on what had been happening lately… he assumed it was the prior.

Takada let him inside, and once they were situated, Light asked, "So is it mine?"

"Possibly." Takada replied, looking rather ashamed.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No. I've also been covering it up so that no one at the University notices either."

"What are you planning on doing about it?"

"I plan on getting an abortion. I can't possibly be a mother. I'm much too young and it would ruin my reputation. That, in turn, would ruin my chances at a good career."

"Are you positive that that's what you want to do?"

"Yes. Unless you want to be a father?"

"No. I really don't… How are you not sure if I'm the father?"

"There was this other guy I slept with once. Shortly after we did."

"Do I know him?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't attend the University. He's… older."

"How much older?"

"Quite a bit… No. He's not like an old man or anything. He's a cop. He looks rather young and good-looking for his age though I must say."

"Hm… Have you told him?"

"No. Like I said, I don't want anyone to know, and I get the feeling he's quite the gossiper. I heard from him that you got two people pregnant a little while ago. That's rather disturbing. Did you know they were pregnant before we hooked up?"

"Yes…"

"Disgusting. Why would you do something like that?"

"I wanted to take my mind off of it."

"By getting with me? See? This is why I'm not keeping it. You would be a horrible father."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would. You have no sense of loyalty. You're selfish and you expect everyone to just bow down to your will, like you're some sort of king. What do you think you are? The almighty ruler of everyone? Are you god? The hell you are. You can't always just have your way. You need to grow up and keep your pecker in your pants or go and screw around responsibly. How many _other _girls have you been sleeping around with, hm? You've gotten two people pregnant, possibly three, including me. Let me guess: the only reason why you wanted to meet with me was to find out if I was pregnant. I wouldn't be surprised to hear that you'll be visiting quite a few other girls as well, worrying that you impregnated them as well. Am I wrong?"

"No."

"So who else have you gotten with?"

"A few other girls… You wouldn't know them."

"I see. Unless I decide to keep this child, and need to find out if you're the father, I never want to see you again. And if I do keep the kid and you are the father, you will help out, but not by being around it. I don't want _you_ to poison its mind, because you are obviously one fucked up individual. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Now get the fuck out."

Light left Takada's home and went to the homes of the other girls he'd been sleeping around with. Luckily for him, none of them were pregnant. Unfortunately, the one person he'd been somewhat okay with having a kid with, as she was rather intelligent and not all that annoying, had no interest in being around him anymore… And just who was this other guy Takada slept with? That would be something he'd have to find out.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, sorry**** everyone for having not updated for so long. Also sorry to those following my other stories. Hope this update makes you all happy. Also, if any of you are interested in possibly adopting one of my stories, please let me know. I may just give it to you to finish.**

**Weird Connections is a Junjou Romantica / Gravitation crossover fanfic. It is currently listed as being up for adoption.**

**I was hoping to have my sister finish The Imposter for me, but it doesn't seem likely that she'll be adopting it, so if you are interested in adopting it, please let me know. This is a story that needs to be finished BEFORE December of THIS year. The reason being that it takes place this year and plays with the idea of the destruction of the world on December 21, 2012.  
**

**As for any other story, if you are interested in adopting it, let me know what story and where you plan on taking it. There are a few fanfics that I am very willing to let you adopt and take it where you want. All I ask is that the basic concept remains intact and that you credit me by saying that you adopted it from me and by saying what chapters I wrote. The great news is that for those fanfics I'm willing to let be adopted, I don't have a whole lot written for them, so you'll be able to have quite a bit of liberty with the stories, while also having at least one chapter already done for you. In addition, I will read the updates for the stories. I can help you come up with plot ideas and would be incredibly happy if you come to me for advice and direction, if that is what you need. I just simply don't have the time to write all of these stories.**

**The only stories I will most definitely not give up for adoption at the moment are A Change of Fate, L is Kira, and The Secret. They are well into their plots already. Pretty much any other story is up for grabs though.**

**0(^2^)0  
**


End file.
